Naraku
Naraku is the main antagonist of the manga series, Inuyasha. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: Possible Opponents * Aku (''Samurai Jack) * Altair (Re:Creators) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Guts * Lex Luthor (DC) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Nosferatu Zodd * Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy) * Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) History During Japan's Sengoku Era, there was a bandit named Onigumo and, if the horrors of time had any influence, was one of the vile men in his lifetime. He lived a life of hateful deceit and made many enemies as a result, one of which attempted to blow him up for nearly getting killed attempting to steal the relic known as the Shikon Jewel. By chance, the charred Onigumo was found by Kikyo and got heavily bandaged. Though he fell in love with Kikyo, Onigumo knew that he would never walk again even if he survived the night. So using the darkness of his soul, Onigumo drew in all the demons in the surrounding who made numerous attempts to get the Shikon Jewel and made them an offer using his body as payment: The Demons smashing themselves together into one body for the soul of Onigumo to inhabit after his old body has been devoured so both parties can get what they want. Thus Onigumo died an antagonizing death and Naraku was born, the latter a being in his own right who decided to kill off Kikyo in the guise of her lover Inuyasha on the notion she would use the jewel's power to save herself. But Kikyo died nobility and took the Shikon jewel to her pyre with Naraku committing numerous atrocities for fifty years before the jewel was unintentionally brought back to his time. Death Battle Info Outside of a fight, Naraku is a strategist who is very intellectual and knowledgeable of his time's various individuals and powers. When hindered by something, he would make his objective to gather information and intelligence on the subject to his advantage. This allows him to easily manipulate others into doing his dirty work for him like turning lovers and friends against each other. Due to his physiology, Naraku can manipulate his body structure at will in order to reinforce himself like creating tendrils or assuming the form of another person with an exact likeness to the original. He can able to regenerate himself from injury and reform severed body parts, though his recovery time can slow down the more damage he takes. But Naraku can bypass this by absorbing other demons, allowing him to gain their powers as his own while expelling the weaker demons comprising his body later to improve himself. In a battle, Naraku usually uses various psychic capabilities like illusions and levitated flight along with dark magic and barrier spells. Though he rarely resorts to physical form, Naraku is strong enough to demolish a surrounding area and move faster than the eye can see on land and air. But Naraku's trademark attack is miasma, a poisonous gas that would reduce a normal human to bare bones due to its acidic properties. The miasma can be used in various forms and can be used to melt entire mountains as Naraku made his poison more potent over time. Pre Mt. Hakurei * Demon Puppets: golems made of soil and root in Naraku's original baboon pelt appearance with the ability to spring roots in order to attack opponents until their core, a golem with a piece of Naraku's hair wrapped around it, is destroyed. Post Mt. Hakurei After successful purging his human soul and creating the Infant from his demon heart, Naraku gained a new appearance with his outfit more militant with bone armor. and several large hoop bones leading to a red-eye on his chest, and two gauntlets with eyes at the wrist and backhand of his arms. Pretty much invincible, Naraku can fire energy blasts from the horns on his elbows in a zigzag beam attack or extends his fingers into tentacles with a glowing attack at the tip of his fingers to attack his foe. After absorbing Moryomaru and the Infant, Naraku gained the ability to remotely control severed parts of his body along with added defense from the shell of the absorbed Meioju being augmented with the absorbed shards from Inuyasha's Diamond Barrage attack. After reabsorbing his humanity to use Onigumo's darkness to further power himself up, Naraku gained the ability to create threads of spider silk that he can make invisible to all save those of high spiritual power. Any caught in the web are subjected to illusions. Feats * Assumed the identity of feudal lord Kagewaki Hitomi, keeping the face as his own for the duration of the series. Flaws * Made too many enemies, even most of his own allies acted against him. * Killed Kikyo, learning at the end that he secretly desired her love. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Immortal Combatants Category:InuYasha Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shogakukan Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Counterparts